Council of Creators Episode 38
Final Strategy is the thirty-eighth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001 and is the third episode in the One Year arc. Plot What a strange world. Everything's so strange. One second, the world is at peace. Aside from their bickering and their boring politics, the people of Earth are fine. And then, with no warning whatsoever, they're under attack from New Years UFOs, Giant Aztec Warriors, flying rings made of light and historical Crusaders from the past. That's all fine. Those are easily sorted out. Then there are the big threats, such as the creatures banished to a world where they've been forgotten by their creators led by a mad scientist rejected by his friends, the monsters made of feces and the beast that made the sky bleed. And yet among that entire pantheon of monsters, aliens and demons, there stands one being that could possibly be the worst of them all. An awful, disgusting creature that has endured death multiple times. Driven by hatred and a thirst for revenge, the Lord of the Tongue Louses, Lucifer, has achieved what hasn't been done before. With his army of tongue louse mutants created from spare cells in his body, he has complete control over the Earth and the Creators are powerless, with most of them locked away in a chamber of their own nightmares. The three remaining Creators watched in their bar as the sky became purple and every human and kaiju collapsed. Scoobs turned on the TV and found that the channels were dead. All of them. He grabbed Terry, relieved that he was safe and unharmed. "It's everywhere" he said... "Lucifer has control of the entire world!" he exclaimed. "What do we do now?" asked Wolf, looking at him and Koopa. "I've no idea..." said Koopa, admitting defeat, something he rarely ever did. BOOM! Multiple skyscrapers in the city collapsed as a giant fleshy shape appeared in the middle of the city. It was Magorin and he had expanded to full size. Scoobs watched on as Koopa and Wolf continued to ask questions. All was lost. What could they possibly do now? ONE YEAR LATER... The bar was silent. It had been this way for a long time. No Creators, no Terry, no Hokuto Black King... Dust was building up along the empty bar and the unused shelves. It had been left exactly the same way it had been when Lucifer took over the world a year ago. Humans and kaiju alike were now slaves for Lucifer, working as a labour force against their will. Some remembered when the sky was blue and when the Sun wasn't a large black circle in the sky. They wished for the days where they could see clouds. Birds rarely sang anymore as well. The leaves had fell off of the trees and everything had began rotting. Everything was in a state of absolute disrepair. If they had the time, some people and would look up to the dark tower where their "king" lived. It once stood in a nice, luscious field. That was all gone now. After the life had been so cruelly ripped away from the environment, the tower and the underground facility underneath it had been moved, now levitating above the city, stealing the life from anywhere it possibly could. Their only source of light, a bright beam being emitted from the top of the tower, had torn a hole in the sky to other universes and dimensions where the tower harvested its energy and power from. Who knows what was happening in these other worlds, so different from our own? Who could have possibly imagined what horrors the people and beings of these other universe were facing? Lucifer had make his mark known on the multiverse, dominating it with a cruel iron fist. In his year of tyranny, only two rebellions had been raised above him, and both had been taken out with ease, like someone cleaning away dirt with a broom. It was useless fighting back. It would be a terrible idea to even try. The giant, fleshy blob creature known as Magorin patrolled the city, mostly staying close to Lucifer's tower. However, small flying tongue louse hybrids created from the cells of the Arubulis would often fly over the city, making sure everything was as Lucifer said it should be. Nowhere was safe and it seemed as if the Creators had disappeared off of the face of the Earth. Universe 1011 Shin Minilla was busy fighting off yet another swarm of Gyaos. He'd already killed another army of Gyaos earlier in the year, along with their leader, Space Gyaos. Unlike those Gyaos that he had fought earlier, these Gyaos were much larger and resembled Space Gyaos but were black in colour and had bright yellow eyes. "Ey boss, is this a great case of deja vu or what?" asked his tail. "Didn't we already clip these guys and their whole gestapo not that long ago?" he added. "These are different Gyaos" said Shin Minilla, trying to ignore what his mentally deluded tail was saying. The three Gyaos advanced towards him, smashing up buildings and throwing debris at Shin Minilla. He easily dodged them by propelling himself backwards with his tail. However, he was caught off guard by a fourth Gyaos that had appeared behind him. He quickly fired a beam at its chest, only to be hit in the back by a beam from one of the three Gyaos behind him. He heard the charging sound of another Gyaos and looked down at the ground, thinking of what he could possibly do. Suddenly... BANG! Shin Minilla looked up at the Gyaos in front of him, gasping at a giant hole it suddenly had in its chest. He turned around, just in time to witness the other Gyaos collapse. "Hello?" asked Shin Minilla. "Who's there?" he asked. "Is that Little Godzilla?" He squinted his eyes so that he could look through the fog, trying to see who rescued him. Universe 1720 Generikko was resting in a field, listening to the birds as they sang. His universe was one of the lucky universes that had gone unaffected by Lucifer's evil scheming. Unfortunately for Generikko, his short break for relaxing had to come to an end as multiple Skarazanni had suddenly appeared in New York. Unaware of where they were, they began blasting buildings with their eye beams, causing mass panic everywhere. Generikko quickly got up and looked upon the group of Skarazanni destroying the city. He wasn't sure what they were and didn't recognize them, but he quickly ran over to them to launch a surprise attack. He jumped in the air, pouncing on one of the Skarazanni and punching it. He slammed it into the ground and lifted its unconscious body by its throat, using it as a weapon to hit another Skarazanni with. The third Skarazanni quickly retaliated, firing an eye beam at his shoulder and causing him to drop the unconscious Skarazanni. Generikko let out a Godzilla-esque roar and prepared to attack the other Skarazanni. However, a blue atomic beam struck the Skarazanni in the leg from behind, causing it to topple over. Another blue beam struck its back, killing it instantly. Generikko looked at the creature in front of him. He was definitely not of this world. He was blue... and pixelated... Universe 666 An incredibly fast purple sphere-shaped creature named Jefferey flew through space at an amazing speed, pursuing a living, sentient spaceship because it had looked at him funny. The two creatures descended towards an uncharted planet, heading for the tall, lime-coloured mountains. The spaceship crashed into the side of a cliff-face, giving the horrendous purple creature a chance to impale it with his sharp drill-like tail. However, a portal quickly opened up between Jefferey and the spaceship, freeing it from Jefferey's wrath. Jefferey emerged in the deserted wastelands of Universe 999999999 and looked around. "Nothing... Kill?" he asked himself. He was approached by a furry wolf-like creature with black Aztec markings, a headdress and lots of gold jewelry. Jefferey quickly got into a fighting stance, reading to fight her and rip her open. "Chill, little guy" she said. "Now... I know you like killing" she explained. "But there's something far worse, and we could do with your help to destroy it... You like destroying things, don't you?" Universe 1000 Three human agents gazed upon the Shadow Gas, an evil, mysterious entity that had been corrupting many different kaiju from that universe. These three agents were members of FMK, an organization dedicated to fighting evil kaiju and keeping the peace. Their names were Scoobs, Cdr and Indominus, versions of Scoobs, Cdr and Indominus but from an alternate universe. They had taken out all of the kaiju corrupted by Shadow Gas and it was attempting to retreat through the portal it had come from. "Quick, Indominus, contain it!" shouted Cdr. Indominus opened up his bag and reveal a small container. He activated it and threw it into the air towards the Shadow Gas. It flashed red and a bright light emerged from it, expanding and then shrinking back into the container. The Shadow Gas was gone, and had been shrunken down to fit inside of the container. Indominus grabbed it and walked back over to his two friends. "Thank goodness that's all dealt with" said Scoobs, looking at the minimized Shadow Gas inside of the container. HISS! The three agents gasped as a high pitched hissing sound emerged from the portal. Red and white tendrils soon climbed out of the portal and converged together, manifesting into a giant orb of energy. It exploded and the true threat was revealed! "Is that a... Roblox... Murderer... on a Raptor?" asked Cdr. "Roblox Murderer Raptor" said Scoobs under his breath. "We have one file on him. Not much info on it, but enough for me to know who this freak is" he explained. Roblox Murderer Raptor raised his katana and electricity burst out of it, reaching into the sky. "IT'S FREE!" it shouted in a deep, masculine voice. Cdr fired his wrist laser at Roblox Murderer Raptor but it didn't harm him in the slightest. "Crap!" shouted Cdr. "Oh dear" said a British voice from his wrist device. On his screen was Sprite Oh Pi, a digital buddy downloaded onto every FMK Agent's wrist device. "I do see you're having a spot of bother trying to take out this wicked fiend? May I be of assistance?" it asked, in a posh British accent that sounded like it came straight from the 1960s. "I hate that god damn thing" said Scoobs. "Wait!" shouted Indominus. "I think I've got an idea. What if we combine the power of our wrist devices together? It'll triple the power and would hopefully be enough to take this guy out!" he explained. "It's a worth a shot" said Cdr, looking at Scoobs. All three agents put their wrist devices together and activated their kaiju summoners. The energy from their devices formed a new kaiju created based off of the three of them: Indomiscoobfanon! Roblox Murderer Raptor looked upon this creature and recognized it as his next opponent. Indomiscoobfanon stared at him and swiped his sword-like tail behind him. "My name is Indomiscoobfanon and you are tiny" he said. "You are nothing. You think that you would stand a f***ing chance? Bring it on, you fat sweaty c**t" he said. Cdr and Scoobs looked at each other. "I've no idea where he picked up such terrible language" admitted Scoobs. "Sorry..." said Indominus. "I've got a lot of rage built up within me... Had to release it somehow..." he explained. Scoobs and Cdr looked at each other again and watched as Indomiscoobfanon jumped towards Roblox Murderer Raptor, clashing his sword with Roblox Murderer Raptor's katana. Indomiscoobfanon fired an atomic beam from his mouth and burnt Roblox Murderer Raptor's eye, forcing him to stagger backwards. Suddenly, a brown furry dog-like creature resembling Godzilla jumped onto Roblox Murderer Raptor's back and pulled him off of his Raptor. "Quick!" he shouted. "Finish him off while I still have restrained!" he ordered. Indomiscoobfanon didn't question his sudden arrival and obeyed, slicing Roblox Murderer's chest with his sword. He then burnt the Raptor alive, permanently killing it. "What the?" asked Cdr. "Who are you?" asked Scoobs, approaching the dog-like Godzilla-esque creature. "My name is Scoobs" he said. "Before you get all confused, and yes, I know it's weird, but I'm you from another universe" he said. "There's a lot of bad s**t going on right now and we really need help" he explained. "You don't know where he gets the bad language from, eh?" asked Cdr, looking towards his version of Scoobs. "It is our job to protect the people" said Scoobs. He looked at Indominus and Cdr to see if they agreed. They nodded their heads at him. "We accept your offer" he said. "Good" said the main Scoobs. "For sake of convenience, you're Scoobs Two and I'm Scoobs One. Is that less confusing?" he asked. Before Scoobs Two could answer, a portal opened up and Koopa and Wolfzilla stepped out of it. "There you are" said Koopa. "We've both been recruiting a lot of people and you're still here" he said. "Yeah, well, I'm sorry" said Scoobs One. "The portal got all messed up and launched me back six months into the past of this universe. I've been here for six months, waiting for the moment in time I was meant to arrive" he said. "I've done a lot in those six months, I can tell you that much. Anyways, you said you've recruited people into our rebellion?" he asked. "Yeah" said Wolfzilla. "I've got that little Jefferey guy and Koopa's got some ugly midget Godzilla thingy and an orange reptile, both of which I doubt are hardly as dangerous as the thing that was contemplating ripping me to shreds just upon looking at me" she sourly said. "Who are these guys?" she asked. "Uh... Well..." said Scoobs One. "Apparently I'm him" said Scoobs Two. "But you're human!" exclaimed Wolfzilla. "And not a bad-looking human either" said Scoobs One. "You don't look that bad yourself" said Scoobs Two. "Oh Jesus" sighed Koopa. "I thought I'd never see the day where Scoobs starts flirting with himself. Come on, let's go" he said. The three Creators, the three FMK Agents and Indomiscoobfanon disappeared through the portal. They reappeared back in their bar in Universe 1. The lights were on and drinks had been prepared. "What the hell?" asked Scoobs. "The lights are on! They'll see us!" he shouted, rushing over to the light switch and flicked the lights off. "Don't worry about it" said Koopa. "While Wolfzilla went out recruiting some kaiju for about an hour and while you spent six months doing whatever, I looked through all of the gadgets that John and I have made and found a hologram filter. From the outside, they still see a dark, dingy bar with nobody in it. We're perfectly safe" he explained. "Oh..." said Scoobs, sighing in relief and turning the lights back on. He sat up at the bar and took a sip from his drink, looking at the team members the three of them had gathered. "You know, all of us in one room together should look pretty strange but it doesn't. I guess it's cause the normal people living here are just as weird, including myself..." Generikko walked over to him and just stared into his eyes. "Uh..... Hello?" asked Scoobs, handing his drink over to Generikko. The reptile took a sip of it and burped. "Is there any reason he's suddenly the same size as us?" asked Scoobs. "The universal portal shrunk him down so he'd fit through the portals we use here" explained Koopa. "Is this enough people?" asked Wolfzilla, counting them all in her head. "We should get some more, just to be on the safe side" suggested Koopa. "I dunno... Three more at the absolute maximum" said Scoobs. "That should be enough." Universe 1996 Scoobs and Wolfzilla watched as a monster battle took place in front of them. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked. "It sounded like a good idea at the time" explained Scoobs. They watched as Germanium II fought Keratos. They weren't sure what part of this universe's timeline they were in, so they didn't want to interfere too much. Germanium II seemed to be doing pretty well. He used his Spiritual Infusion attack, holding Keratos back. "This is probably our best chance to talk to him" said Scoobs, rushing down towards him. "Lowlife..." whispered Germanium II, as Keratos panted and breathed heavily. "Hey!" shouted Scoobs, trying to get his attention. Germanium II looked down at him. "Who are you... small creatures?" he asked. "We're two... people..." said Scoobs, not sure how to word his explanation properly. "Forget that. Look, I know you're kind of evil and stuff, what with being created by a guy who wiped Earth of all of its life, but there's this other guy, who may possibly be more evil than that and it'd be really great if you could, uh..." Germanium II was beginning to grow impatient. "Could... Help us... With that..." said Scoobs, slowly trailing off. "As long as it means you foolish things leave me alone" groaned Germanium II, actually accepting the offer. Scoobs, Wolfzilla and Germanium II left through a portal and returned to the bar. "We're back" said Wolf as she stepped into the bar. "By the heavens!" shouted Godzilla Man. "It's a talking Aztec wolf!" he exclaimed, utterly amazed. "Who's he?" asked Wolf. "That's Godzilla Man" casually said Scoobs, as if a Godzilla superhero was a normal thing he saw everyday. "I also brought along... Indominus Ghidorah..." said Koopa, frowning as Indominus Ghidorah waved at him from across the table. "I didn't really bring him along. I accidentally ended up in his universe and he wouldn't leave me alone so I let him come with me" explained Koopa. He noticed Germanium II standing behind Scoobs. "You brought Germanium?!" he shouted. "Uh, yeah..." said Scoobs. "I kind of wanted a powerful kaiju and he was the first one I saw..." he said. "Wow" said the alternate Cdr. "This Scoobs is just as incompetent as you are" he laughed. Scoobs Two frowned at him and got down from the bar. "If he's been ruling Earth for an entire year now, why has it only taken you until now to do this?" he asked. "Yeah, that's a good question" pointed out Indominus. "If you're suggesting that we've done nothing, then you're wrong" said Koopa. "Throughout the year, we've been locating and taking out Lucifer's sleeper agents. Luckily enough he has a giant ego and doesn't really check the Earth so he probably thinks they're still alive. Now that they're all gone, we can strike his tower" explained Koopa. "And this is our rebellion?" asked Scoobs Two. "Yes" said Scoobs One. "Now we can formulate a plan of attack against Lucifer and his dark tower" said Koopa, grabbing a sheet of A3 paper and lying it down on a table. "This is really our rebellion though?" asked Shin Minilla, looking around at all the strange faces he'd never seen before. "I've never seen such a weird group of people" he said. "Kill... People?" asked Jefferey. "No, we're not killing anyone..." said Shin Minilla, frowning at him and sipping down wine, then giving some to his tail. "Killing is wrong and a crime punishable by death!" heroically shouted Godzilla Man. "Remember kids, Godzilla Man is always right!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. Koopa began drawing on the sheet of paper and everyone huddled around, ready to discuss their plan. Meanwhile... Lucifer sat back in his throne and rubbed his chin. "Something doesn't feel right" he said. "I can't figure out what it is though..." He stood up and slammed his fist against the wall. "What is it!" he shouted. "Sir?" asked a tongue louse mutant? "Yes? What is it, inferior one?" asked Lucifer. "You're getting angry again... Would you like to see the captives?" he asked. "Yes... Yes, I'd like to see the captives" agreed Lucifer, sitting back down in his throne. He looked up at the ceiling as it opened up to reveal five glass cages. They descended down into the front room and ordered themselves in a line. Each one held a Creator. Using technology he had harvested from other universes with his huge portal in the sky, Lucifer had frozen all five of them in time, each in a different position of pain. They hadn't aged a day since he first took over as the ruler of Earth. "Excellent!" he shouted, looking at their frozen, petrified faces. He stepped down from his throne and got up close to them so that he could observe every little detail of their suffering. He looked at Mosu and laughed at his lack of wings. "What a pity" he whispered to himself, looking over at the wings that he had pinned on the wall behind his throne. He examined each one of them and walked over to John. "I don't recognize you, but I don't like you either..." he said, putting his hand against the glass. He stared at John's blank, open eyes and smirked. John's eyes began to move, very slowly looking up from the ground to match Lucifer's gaze. Though he was frozen in time in one constant state of pain and never aging, he was still fully conscious and could feel the pain. It never stopped. "Hope you enjoy your living hell..." laughed Lucifer, looking right into John's eyes. AN HOUR LATER... "We're all ready?" asked Koopa. "You all definitely know what you're doing?" he asked, making sure that everyone knew their method of attack. "Does anyone want him to repeat the plan?" asked Scoobs. "Actually, yeah, I would" said Indominus Ghidorah, pushing his way through the crowd. "Right..." said Koopa. "Group One will take on Magorin. This shall consist of Generikko, Germanium II, Godzilla Man and I-Ghidorah. You four should easily be able to take him out. Group Two will take on the flying tongue louse mutants and knock out their force field. This shall consist of Shin Minilla, Jefferey, Wolfzilla and Terry. You four will---" "---Terry?" interrupted Scoobs. "How the hell is Terry going to be able to do anything?" he asked. "You'll find out in a minute" explained Koopa. "Group Three will consist of Scoobs, both of them, no flirting please, Cdr, Indominus and myself. We'll go straight in to Lucifer's throne room as soon as the force field at the top of the tower is taken down. When there, we will take on Lucifer and the rest of you can come in and free our friends and the other creatures that Lucifer is holding captive. Now, when we all leave the bar, any kaiju that has been shrunken in size will suddenly return to their normal, large size. I just thought I'd let you know that. So, you all know what you have to do now?" he asked. "What about Terry though?" asked Scoobs. "Excuse me, but who is Terry?" asked Indominus. "You mean the dodo bird?" asked Scoobs Two. "Hands off" warned Scoobs One. "Yes, about Terry..." said Koopa. "Introducing... THE SUPER TERRY MECH SUIT 10,000!" he shouted, pulling away a cloth to reveal a mech suit. "Huh... I just thought we were hiding the TV under that cloth" said Scoobs One. "Be honest" said Wolfzilla. "You thought of that name straight off of the top of your head, didn't you?" she asked. Koopa hesitated to answer that and grabbed Terry, inserting him into the mech suit. "Wearing this mech suit, Terry has athletic large robotic legs, this awesome red visor, two rocket boosters and large metallic arms. This thing on his tail back here is a power unit that supplies power to the rest of his mech suit. Pretty neat, huh?" he asked. "It's certainly unexpected..." said Scoobs. He turned to face everyone else. "Alright guys, let's do this!" Magorin was making weird baby crying sounds and was patrolling the streets, looking down at the ant-like humans as they carried out their work as slaves. Flying overhead were a swarm of flying tongue louse mutants as they ascended to the top of the tower. Magorin roared and continued with his business. Godzilla Man suddenly descended down behind him and fired fire bolts of electricity from his fingers, zapping Magorin in the back. As the creature slowly turned around, Germanium II appeared behind him and lashed out his tentacles, whipping him. Magorin wasn't sure how to react with two monsters on both sides. "Give up, villainous villain!" shouted Godzilla Man, ready to attack again. "Not going to lie, my unrealistically heroic associate, but that line was pretty redundant!" shouted Germanium II, this time blasted Magorin's back with an atomic beam. Magorin fired a grey blob of acidic slime at Germanium II before Generikko suddenly appeared from the left and punched his baby head, tearing it straight from its neck. Magorin's eye popped out of the exposed neck and the four beehive-esque appendages on his body sprayed a weird toxic gas towards Generikko. However, he quickly jumped back and dodged it. "Yeah, you get 'em, guys!" shouted Indominus Ghidorah, not actually joining in and proving just how useless he really is. Magorin lumbered back up and launched part of his fat, fleshy body at Generikko, pushing him backwards. He quickly sprayed acid into the air to attack Godzilla Man and Germanium, both of whom blocked it by shielding their eyes. Godzilla Man fired two atomic beams from his eyes, striking the appendages that spewed toxic gas. Germanium II and Generikko fired more atomic beams, injuring Magorin and causing him to slightly deflate. Magorin's eyes looked around at the three of them, unsure of what to do. He fired more acid slime in a random direction, hoping to hit one of them, but it simply splatted up the side of a building. "All together now, heroes!" shouted Godzilla Man. All three kaiju suddenly unleashed their ultimate attacks on Magorin (Germanium II's Spiritual Infusion attack, Generikko's Super Atomic Beam and all of Godzilla Man's powers at once), completely exploding him and shredding him to pieces. "Hell yeah!" shouted Indominus Ghidorah. "We did it!" At the same time, a battle was happening at the very top of the tower. Wolfzilla, who was using her magic to levitate, fired plasma balls at the flying tongue louse mutants, phasing away to a different location each time any of them got near. Shin Minilla was flying around in multiple directions and was proving to be very difficult to keep track of, smashing into tongue louse mutants head-on and blasting them with his atomic beams. Jefferey was doing what he did best, brutally killing every single one he possibly could. He impaled one tongue louse mutant with his tail and fired his cross beam into its face, exploding it straight open. He had two bloody corpses trapped in his scissor wings and had now targeted another flying tongue louse mutant. He used his power of telekinesis to hold them still and then fired an ebony beam at them, forcing their bones to crumble into dust. Learning Jefferey's ways of killing, Terry was flying around in his mech suit, grabbing flying tongue louse mutants with his large metal claws and tearing them in half, then using their dismembered corpses as projectile weapons. "Guys, we need to take out the force field!" shouted Wolfzilla, firing a plasma ball right into a tongue louse mutant's mouth and burning his throat. "I'll do it!" shouted Shin Minilla, blasting up towards the beacon and charging up an atomic beam. The other three covered him, taking down any flying tongue louse mutants that attempted to stop him. He exploded the beacon and the force field dropped. "They did it!" shouted Scoobs Two. "And now we can do our thing" said Cdr. The three agents activated their portable jetpacks and lifted up into the air, following Scoobs One and Koopa to Lucifer's throne room, located around the middle of the building. They crashed through his giant glass window and landed on the floor. "Lucifer!" shouted Scoobs One dramatically. "Oh, I like how you did that" said Scoobs Two, admiring his other self. "You are literally the same person" moaned Cdr. "Perfect match" sarcastically said Koopa. "You're alive!" shouted Lucifer, rising out of his throne. "Excellent! Now I will have the pleasure of finally killing you" he said, rubbing his hands together. "Give it up" said Scoobs One. The FMK Agents quickly summoned Indomiscoobfanon in case they needed him. "Last time you lost, you were defeated by just me and a bunch of insects. Now I'm joined by Koopa, another Cdr, another Indominus and a very attractive version of myself, I must say" said Scoobs, clenching his fists. "Fist clenching... Seems pretty cliché" said Cdr, writing it down in a notebook. "Some things never change" said Koopa, turning to look at him. "My army can easily defeat you" warned Lucifer, charging up a weapon located in his arm. "You mean the army that we pretty much just massacred?" asked Shin Minilla, leading his group into the throne room. "Massacred? Very well... Magorin can still sort you out" said Lucifer. "He's dead too!" shouted Germanium II as Godzilla Man used his abilities to transport his group into the throne room. Lucifer looked upon the powerful army in front of him. "You leave me no choice then..." he said. He clicked his fingers and the five frozen Creators descended from the ceiling in their cages. "If I can't have the world, you can't have them!" he shouted. "Checkmate!" He laughed evilly as Scoobs, Koopa and Wolfzilla looked upon their frozen friends. Godzilla Man clapped his hands twice and the cages suddenly evaporated. "What!" shouted Lucifer in anger. His suit began to glow bright red as he got madder and madder. Wolfzilla quickly rushed over to her version of Cdr and helped him to his feet. "Brother!" she happily shouted, hugging him. "What happened...?" asked Nerd. He looked around at the army and joined them. The other Creators quickly got to their feet as well and joined their friends. "Who are they?" asked Cdr, pointing to the FMK Agents. "They're... uh... well one of them is you" explained Wolfzilla. "Oh" said Cdr. He could just about accept anything now. Lucifer looked upon the army in front of him. Together stood Scoobs, Wolfzilla, Koopa, Cdr, Nerd, Mosu, Indominus, John, Scoobs Two, Cdr Two, Indominus Two, Indomiscoobfanon Mecha-Terry, Shin Minilla, Generikko, Godzilla Man, Jefferey, Germanium II and Indominus Ghidorah, an army of nineteen unlikely heroes. Despite being obviously outmatched by 1 to 19, Lucifer screamed in anger and charged up his two arm weapons, creating a giant gust around him that lifted his tremendous cape. The Creators shielded their eyes and tried to hold their balance. "Everyone, now!" shouted Koopa, firing his atomic beam at Lucifer and striking him in the chest. Lucifer staggered backwards in pain and the charge in his arm weapons dissipated. Before he could even begin charging them up again, all nineteen members of the rebellion fired at him. Scoobs shot an atomic beam, Wolf fired a plasma ball, Koopa fired an atomic beam, Cdr transformed into his Gamera form and used his Mana Beam, Nerd used his Blood Strike, Mosu fired his beam, Indominus fired a fire beam, John fired an atomic beam, the three FMK agents fired their wrist lasers, Indomiscoobfanon fired a slicing beam from his tail (like the Gyaos), Terry fired a laser from his visor, Shin Minilla fired an atomic beam from his mouth and his tail, Generikko fired an atomic beam, Godzilla Man fired his electricity bolts from his fingers, Jefferey melted Lucifer's organs, Germanium II used his Spiritual Infusion attack and even Indominus Ghidorah fired an attack. All of these attacks struck Lucifer at once, putting him through the worst pain anyone could ever possibly feel. He fell to his knees and screamed in pain as his tower began to crumble. Everyone stopped using their attacks and looked around. "I think we should probably get out of here!" shouted Mosu. The rebellion ran towards the giant smashed window and leaped out of the building as it crumbled into thousands of pieces behind them. Lucifer's year of tyranny was over. After a long celebration in their bar, the rebellion had to part ways and return to their respective universes. Terry used an ability in his visor to wipe each kaiju's mind (like in Men in Black) as they left through the portal, erasing any memories of the rebellion so that their timelines weren't messed up. Germanium II returned to the exact same moment in time that he left. Keratos, who hadn't even notice he left, looked up towards him and their fight continued. Next was Shin Minilla. He shook hands with Jefferey and returned to his universe. Next was Jefferey, and then Generikko. After that was Godzilla Man. "Farewell, heroes! I wish you future luck in your many upcoming battles!" he shouted. The Creators waved goodbye to him, his mind was wiped and he stepped through the portal. "Do I really have to go?" asked Indominus Ghidorah, hesitant to enter the portal. "Can I stay? You guys are great and ---" "---'No!'" shouted the Creators. Indominus Ghidorah stood still for a moment. Suddenly, he tried to run towards the door and escape! However, Terry quickly grabbed him and pulled him back. He managed to wipe his mind at the exact same moment that Indominus Ghidorah lashed out his tail, destroying Terry's mech suit and causing the little dodo bird to fall to the ground. Now unaware of the identities of any of the people he were looking at, Indominus Ghidorah ran through the portal, fearing that they may attack him. "Seems like it's just you guys now" said Cdr to the FMK Agents. "It was nice meeting you guys" saying Indominus Two. "Hey!" shouted Indominus One. "Do you like anime? Maybe we could see each other again sometime and watch it?" he asked. "No, not really" said Indominus Two. "I'm much more... Uh... Much more into hentai... and all that... Bye guys..." Embarrassed, he quickly left through the portal and returned to Universe 1000. "What the hell" said Cdr Two. "Well, I best get going to" he said. He shook Cdr's hand. "Nice knowing you, even if only really spent an hour together" he said. "Yeah, you too" said Cdr. His parallel self left through the portal, leaving just Scoobs Two. "I really don't want to go back" said Scoobs Two. "Yeah, can't he stay?" asked Scoobs One. "No" said Nerd, giving him a stern look. "One of you is enough. We don't need two." he said. Scoobs Two handed Scoobs One a little card. "My number" he said. "It's the same as my number" said Scoobs One. "Come to my universe and ring it then" said Scoobs Two. He smiled and left through the portal. It closed behind him and the Creators sat down. "So things are back to normal then?" asked Mosu. "Seems like it" said Koopa. "Thank god that's over" said Cdr, sighing in relief. "Hopefully that dreaded Tongue Louse never comes back" said Koopa, sipping from a glass. "Wait..." realized Mosu. "Where's Hokuto Black King?" he asked. "Probably with his family" deduced Koopa. "That's if he has one. Without us here at the bar, there's not really much he could have done as a bartender" said Koopa. Upon hearing this, Scoobs lowered his head and deliberately coughed, taking notice of the blue gaseous cloud that came out. He looked towards Koopa and then back towards the cloud as it dissipated. "Hmm..." he whispered to himself. "At least everything's back to normal" said Cdr. "All 8 of us, defending the people from horrible super villains!" shouted Nerd. "Can't argue with that!" exclaimed Indominus. "About that" said John, appearing from out of the hallway with a suitcase rolling along behind him. "That may just have to be 7" he said solemnly. "What do you mean?" asked Scoobs, perking up his head. "You're leaving?" asked Koopa. "I'm sorry, guys, I'm just... I can't handle it anymore" he explained. "It was fun back when you were all obsessed with that reality TV show and when Cdr was turned into a dog, but since then the city has been overrun by deleted kaiju and one of your mad friends, we've been held hostage against our will, I think, I'm not quite sure, and now we've been imprisoned in an underground facility and abused horribly. I'm sorry... It's just not fun anymore..." he grabbed a coat and put it on. "I'm sorry to hear that..." said Koopa, upset that he was no longer going to have a lab assistant. "Don't worry though" said John. "You guys will still see me around. I'll pop in sometimes, we can talk and be friends. This isn't goodbye forever. I promise." He opened the door and left, ready to live a normal life yet again. Later that night, the Creators had all gone to sleep. They deserved it after the horror that they had been put through. Scoobs, who was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, suddenly heard the door to the front of the bar open and he put his toothbrush down. Spitting the toothpaste into the sink and cleaning up his face, he left the hallway and cautiously walked towards the bar. He slowly opened the door to see who was inside. It was Hokuto Black King. "You!" shouted Scoobs, before putting his hand over his mouth so he didn't wake anyone up. "Oh! Ah, hello, sir" said Hokuto Black King nervously. Scoobs closed the door behind him and activated the soundproofing system that Koopa and John had installed a year ago. Now that he could shout, he took his hands away from his mouth. "Where the f*** have you been!" shouted Scoobs in anger. "An entire year! We've been imprisoned and tortured, and you were nowhere to be seen! Not only that, but the entire planet was enslaved!" he shouted. Hokuto Black King wasn't sure how to respond. "Well?!" demanded Scoobs, angry and eager to know. "I've..." started Hokuto Black King. "That's not even the most important thing" said Scoobs, slightly lowering the sound of his voice. "That's second to what I want to know right now" he said. Hokuto Black King realized something was up and narrowed his eyes, becoming visibly angry. "I can look past all that, maybe you were at home protecting your family, but what have you done to me, you bastard? '''Don't deny it, I know that this was you." He coughed up a blue gaseous cloud and compared it to Hokuto Black King's blue smoke coming out of his mouth. "It was... It was '''you" he suddenly realized. "All those times I've been sat down at the bar late at night with you" he said, realizing how bad things had suddenly became. "All this entire time... I've not been acting angry for no reason... I didn't willingly push Mrs. Cool-Ass into that bus, nor did I actually think about suffocating King Pandon for information... It was all you... You did this to me" he said. "Yes" said Hokuto Black King, grinning. "I did do all those things. Not intentionally, but I did them, sir" he said, in a condescending tone. "I trusted you... We trusted you" said Scoobs, backing towards the door. "And they still will" laughed Hokuto Black King. "Once I've disposed of you, I'll simply tell them that you've gone looking for your obnoxious friend, BRK. And then maybe, just for the fun of it, I'll go after him too. They'll never know." He grinned evilly and waited for Scoobs to run towards the hallway door. As predicted, Scoobs ran towards the door. However, Hokuto Black King quickly fired his Hokuto Magma Beam at Scoobs' legs, causing him to fall to the floor in pain. He grabbed Scoobs by the neck and slammed his face into the bar. "Goodbye Scoobs. It's been a lot of fun" sarcastically said Hokuto Black King. The Hokuto asterism on his chest flashed white and Scoobs vanished in a cloud of blue smoke. The next morning, the Creators were in the bar and watching TV. They had already greeted Hokuto Black King back to the bar. "Hey. Has anyone seen Scoobs?" asked Cdr. "Yes, sir" said Hokuto Black King, back under his calm facade. "He woke up before the rest of you this morning. He told me he wanted to search for BRK and bring him back now that John is gone. I expect he'll be back in a couple of hours" lied Hokuto Black King. "Oh, okay" said Cdr, turning back to face the TV. "Or maybe never..." whispered Hokuto Black King to himself, pleased that the Creators were slowly disappearing, one by one. Scoobs awoke in a black void, though it looked like a galaxy. "Hello Scoobs" echoed a loud seemingly-disembodied voice. "Huh... Where am I?!" he shouted. "Nowhere, and everywhere" said the voice, as calmly as possible. "You're gone now. And this place is what's next..." THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Scoobydooman90001 * Wolfzilla * Koopa * Cdrzillafanon * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * Indominus Rex 2016 * JohnGojira The Rebellion * Agent Cdr * Agent Scoobs * Agent Indominus * Indomiscoobfanon * Terry the Dodo Bird * Shin Minilla * Generikko * Godzilla Man * Jefferey * Germanium II * Indominus Ghidorah Main Villains * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses * Overgrown Tongue Louse * Magorin Other Characters * Little Godzilla * Sprite Oh Pi (cameo) Other Villains * Hokuto Black King * Gyaos * Space Gyaos * Skarazanni * Shadow Gas (cameo) * Roblox Murderer Raptor (cameo) * Keratos (cameo) * Mrs. Cool-Ass (mentioned) * King Pandon (mentioned) Trivia * Like with many other episodes I've written, this three-part story is based around an event that has happened in real life. In this case, it's a parody of something that happened on Wikizilla. Unlike those other stories, this three-parter is only very loosely based off of the situation and is mostly prominent in the first part. * It was decided that John would be written out of the series in this episode as there were too many characters to focus on, with two more Creators still to come. Just like Scoobs, he has only been temporarily written out and is due to make multiple appearances as a recurring character. * The opening paragraph references multiple episodes of the series: ** New Years UFOs - A New Years To Remember ** Giant Aztec Warriors - Family Reunited ** Flying rings made of light - Laser rifles may break my bones but anything else can't hurt me ** Historical Crusaders from the past - The Crusaders ** Creatures banished to a world where they've been forgotten by their creators - Return of the Fallen ** Mad scientist rejected by his friends - The Pilot and Return of the Fallen ** Monsters made of feces - Poop vs. Memes ** The beast that made the sky bleed - The Way the Angels Burnt the Sky and Pierced the Heavens * Multiple episodes are referenced towards the end of the story as well: ** The Creators being obsessed with a TV show - JohnGojira, the New Creator in Town! ** Cdr being turned into a dog - Barking Up The Wrong Tree ** Deleted kaiju overrunning the city - Return of the Fallen ** Being held hostage by Rickulon - Stuff Always Happens at the Bar ** Pushing Mrs. Cool-Ass into a bus - The Inferior Bar Next Door ** Suffocating King Pandon - Indominus and the Mysterious Creator * FMK: The Movie was scrapped so that it could instead be adapted into the storyline of this episode. * This is quite possibly one of the most ambitious episodes of Council of Creators. If anything, this could be considered as the mid-season finale to Season 2. * Roblox Murderer Raptor declaring "it's free!" is a reference to one of the old ROBLOX adverts that claimed that everything on the website was free even though most of the stuff required paying an online service to gain Robux, a currency that was used for most of the items. * It would seem that the rest of the series now takes place in 2018, one year ahead of real time. * Who ever thought we'd see Shin Minilla, Jefferey and Godzilla Man talking to each other? * Like with Nerd believing that what happened with Caedes was a dream and wasn't an event erased from history, John seems to be able to remember Rickulon holding them hostage but can't determine if it really happened. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 2 Category:One Year Arc Category:Aetherium Arc